Ant Bully Fairy Tale Vore
by Major144
Summary: Lucas is a mean little boy who bullies ants, insects and fairy tale. Little dose he know the creatures he bullies have a crazy gross punishment for him. Contains some slight nudity and Vore.


Fairy Tale Ant Bully Vore  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Shrek or Ant Bully this is just a story for fun.

Once upon a time there was a four foot tall boy named Lucas. Lucas was a mean little boy who took great pleasure in bullying and killing insects. He also enjoyed bullying and making fun of fairy tale creatures. One day the insects and fairy tale creatures had about enough of Lucas rude ways so they came up with a way to punish Lucas. An ant wizard named Zok and an ogerness/princess named Fiona devised a brilliant plan to punish Lucas. The next day Lucas was strolling through the woods when he came across a cottage. Fiona was in front of the cottage doing some garden. She saw Lucas.  
"Hello weary traveler would you like to come in for some lemonade?" She asked.  
Lucas though what any ugly creature but the thought of getting a free drink got his interest.  
"Yes that sounds wonderful." He said  
Fiona let into the cottage and lead him to the dinning table.  
"You just wait right here I'll get you your lemonade." She said.  
Fiona went into her kitchen where the ant wizard Zok was waiting. Fiona prepared the lemonade and set the glass on the counter Zok walked up to the edge of the glass and poured a gold colored potion into the glass.  
"Phase one of our plan is ready to begin." He said.  
Fiona took the glass of liquid to the dinning table.  
"Here you go." She said.  
Lucas though slow ugly creature but said thank you. He swallowed the lemonade in three gulps. He licked his lips patted his belly and let out a big burp.  
"Bbbbbuuurrppp! Delicious" He said.  
Then he started to feel weird. He stood up and he noticed that his clothes felt lose he looked around confused. Was it his imagination or was everything bigger now. He looked down out himself confused he was a foot shorter then he original was and he was still getting smaller! He looked out Fiona Fearfully.  
"What did you do to me?!" He screamed  
Zok appeared on the dinner table.  
"You drank a lemonade with a shrinking potion in it." He said.  
"What?!" screamed Lucas.  
He tried to franticly to run for the front door of the cottage, he was now two feet tall, he was getting tangled up in his now to large clothes and he was still shrinking.  
"This is phase one of your punishment for being a bully." Said Zok.  
Lucas was not likening the sound of this he was still trying to make to the door but now he was a foot tall and still continuing to shrink. He had managed to get rid of his shirt but he was still tangled up in his pants he was now six inches tall and still shrinking. He fell down and shrank some more he was now an inch tall and he had finally stopped shrinking. With a great deal of effort he managed to escape from his clothes. He was completely naked and before he had a time to do anything Zok summoned some insect warriors who pounced on Lucas and dragged him up to the dinner table. Zok had some makeshift clothes for Lucas to cloth his nakedness.  
"All right it's time for phase two of your punishment Lucas." Zok said.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Lucas asked nervously.  
"Oh I'm not going to doing anything to you but Fiona is." Replied Zok.  
Lucas looked nervously at Fiona who towered over everyone. Fiona picked up Lucas in one massive hand and lifted him up to her face.  
"Phase two of your punishment is I eat you and stay inside my belly for a little while." Said Fiona.  
"Wait wont I be digested?" Asked Lucas.  
"Don't worry that shrink potion you drank protects against digestion and your clothes our magically protected against digestion." said Zok.  
"But I don't want to be eaten! Screamed Lucas.  
"Sorry but your bullying ways brought this upon you." said Fiona.  
With that she tossed Lucas into her mouth. Lucas landed in her mouth and tried to run out but Fiona closed her mouth and her teeth came down like bars Lucas banged on them desperately trying to escape when he felt the ground beneath him move. He was standing on Fiona's tongue! The tongue pushed up and pushed Lucas against one check then the other and then with a twist it shot up and Lucas slid down it in the direction of the throat. Lucas tried desperately to slow himself down but he couldn't. He reached the throat and the throat muscles tightened around him and pushed him down all he could do was scream as he went down the throat. Outside Zok and the rest of the insects were enjoying the spectacle. They watched as Fiona moved her small meal from one cheek to the other. Then she close her eyes and with a slit tilt of her she swallowed. All the insects watched as a small lump went down her throat. When they saw the lump that was Lucas they swore they could make out the features of his screaming face. But they did not hear him scream all the heard was a loud wet gulp.  
GULP!  
And with that the lump that was Lucas disappeared from her throat and into her belly. Lucas finally came out of Fiona's throat and landed in her stomach juices with a splash. He got up all wet from the stomach juices and looked around frightfully at his surroundings. There was a faint light inside the stomach so Lucas could see every detail of the stomach. He managed to walk to the nearest stomach wall and started banging on it.  
"Let me out of here! It's gross in here! It's all wet and warm! Shouted Lucas.  
"Sorry but I'm not letting you out anytime soon. And sorry if my stomach isn't a five star hotel." Said Fiona.  
"Wait a minute how are you able to hear me and I hear you?" Asked Lucas.  
"orgers have special abilities with hearing and communicating." Explained Fiona.  
"Ok. But what is this faint light?" He asked.  
"That is some magic glow worm light juice I drank so you would have some light down there. It goes off when ever you need it to." Replied Fiona.  
"Ok." Lucas said.  
Just then he heard a faint grumbling coming from his belly.  
"I guess be being shrunken and eaten works up an appetite." He thought. "Hey I'm getting hungry down here."  
"I'll send you some food down." Said Fiona.  
With that she made herself a turkey sandwich. She ate the sandwich in 3 bites. Inside the stomach Lucas heard Fiona swallow he looked up and quickly got out of the way as sandwich chunks fell into the stomach. Lucas nibbled on the giant sandwich pieces. Lucas stomach bungled a little bit when he was done eating. He had an evil though.  
"Well if I'm going to be stuck here a while I might as well give Fiona a stomach ache." He thought.  
With that in mind he let out a fart.  
Faaarrrtt!  
Fiona heard and felt Lucas's fart she smiled and laughed.  
"An A for effort Lucas but I'm afraid in the battle of the farts Im going to win." She said. With that she closed her eyes and let out an enormous fart. Ffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrtttttttttt!  
Inside the stomach the juices blew up into an giant green cloud. Lucas took a sniff and nearly passed out.  
"Ok you win! " He shoutef.  
After that little incident Lucas behaved himself. For about a week he lived in Fiona's stomach until Zok decided that he had been punished enough. Zok handed Fiona a purple potion.  
"Drink this and it will free Lucas." He said.  
"Ok Lucas your key to freedom is coming down." She said.  
With that she drank the potion in one gulp. Lucas looked up and watched as the purple liquid touched the stomach juices. As soon as the potion came in contact with the stomach juices everything started to bubble like crazy. Lucas felt himself be lifted by the bubbles. Outside the stomach Zok and the rest of the insects stepped away from Fiona as they heard a loud gurgling come her belly. They watched as Fiona's checks puffed up and she let out an enormous burp. BBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!  
Lucas came flying out of her mouth and landed on the table. He dusted himself off.  
"What a ride!" He said.  
Zok handed Lucas a potion with green liquid in it here you go this will return you to normal size. Lucas drank the potion in one gulp. He let out a burp.  
Buuurrrppp!  
In a matter of moments he was back to his normal size and his was naked because he out grew his clothes. Fiona quickly gave him back his regular size clothes. Fully dress Lucas said his goodbyes to everyone and left the cottage a wiser person.

The End


End file.
